


Don't Leave Me

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on deviantART, Post-Season/Series 03, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You woke up in bed with a crying Ruby Rose on your chest. After the battle for Vale, you and Ruby find out that you have some things in common.</p><p>Namely how you both only have each other as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

You cover your mouth as you look among the wreckage of Vale's CCTS tower. The smell of burning metal emanated from the crash site of the Amity Coliseum.  
  
How the hell did this happen so quickly? First you and your friends were in a tournament, then all of a sudden, Beacon students start injuring and murdering students from other academies. It was like the woman from Mistral said: "Who do you think you can trust?"  
  
During your stay at Vale for the Vytal Festival, you and your team made friends with two of the brightest upstart teams of Beacon: Team RWBY and Team JNPR. You sank to your knees as you remembered that two of those eight were the ones behind the attacks. Your body shivered as you saw the hot-tempered, but nice Yang just walk up and shoot a guy in the knee in cold blood. You nearly hurled as you remembered that poor student from Atlas being ripped apart by the motherly and well-talented Pyrrha. Even if it seemed to be on accident compared to Yang's attack, you still felt afraid. And finally, you curled up as you remembered the horde of Grimm that came out to attack.  
  
Yes, a lot of Huntsmen and Huntresses were there to fight them off, but it still wasn't enough. Mistral's students went on the offensive, followed closely by the White Fang and even some of Atlas' gunships. In the chaos, you and your team struggled to get as many people out of harm's way as possible. But that wasn't enough.  
  
In the end, you were ambushed by a Goliath, and while your team took it down, they were killed in the process. You began to cry. You could still remember how your leader took a fatal blow that was meant for you.  
  
That's when you heard a snarl. Negative emotions attract Grimm. You got up and loaded your weapon. You turned to face the Beowolf. With one scream, you fired... and missed. You kept firing as the Beowolf readied to pounce, and still, you missed. By the time the Beowolf pounced, you already dropped your weapon. You knew you wouldn't make it.  
  
**BLAM!  
**   
The Beowolf was blasted away into rose petals. You turned to look at your savior. It was Ruby Rose. Before you had time to talk, she ran up to you and grabbed you.  
  
"[Y/N]!" She cried into your arms. You just stood there. You were so ready to accept death that you had no idea what to do had it never happened. And so, your body shut down, just for a bit.

* * *

When you woke up, you felt something warm on your chest. You put your hand on it. It was hair. Black hair... her hair. As your hand touched Ruby's head, she stirred awake and looked at you.  
  
"[Y...Y/N]..." She muttered out.  
  
"Why... Why did you save me?" It was the dumbest question you ever asked. Why did the Huntress save you from a Grimm? Though, could anyone really blame you? Ruby trembled.  
  
"You're... You're the only friend I have left..." Ruby said. You began to remember. Shortly after the Amity Coliseum crashing into the CCTS tower and the Grimm being held off, most of the teams began to go their separate ways due to either personal reasons or to focus on their homes due to the disabling of the other CCTS towers.  
  
Pyrrha ended up going through a process in which she took on powers. You weren't given the full details on it, just that you know that this makes her a very primary target, which meant that her team would now act as her personal bodyguards. Last time you saw Blake, she was with the leader of the White Fang after he took a major blow to the chest and had to retreat. Weiss had to leave with her sister Winter to Atlas to tend to the chaos ensuing from the outage...  
  
This left one obvious person.  
  
"W-what about Yang?" You asked Ruby. It was the first time you said her name since she injured Mercury, and even if you knew that Mercury faked his injury (or was just lucky that his legs were robotic, you weren't sure), you still had a bit of a worry that she might shoot _you_ next.  
  
"She... She went with Qrow to find someone... She... She couldn't even say who... Everyone I love is leaving me..." Ruby began to cry again. She winced out a small word: "Penny..."  
  
You remembered that name. It was the name of the girl that was torn apart in her fight against Pyrrha. For a moment, your body went cold. For all this time, you had thought about the incident from your own mindset. A student got killed. But now you thought from Ruby's perspective. You didn't know how close the two were, but they were friends. You knew _that_ much from your time with her. You held her and began to cry too. You cried out the names of your fallen team mates. As you uttered the name of your leader last, you held Ruby tightly.  
  
You remembered the first time you entered the halls of Beacon Academy during orientation day. You got yourself separated from your team and got lost. Around this time, you bumped into Ruby, who was just returning from the library with a board game in hand. She helped you find your way to the Exchange Student dormitory, back to where your team were at. You admired her kindness and willingness to help you get back to your team to the point where, for one day of every week, you'd visit her and hang with her. Out of the members of RWBY and JNPR, you were more acquainted with Ruby the most.  
  
You wanted to get up. You wanted to leave. You wanted to go back to Vacuo and mourn for your friends. But your body was too heavy. You struggled. Ruby looked at you as you gazed into her silver eyes.  
  
"Please... Don't leave me... You're... the only friend I have left." She said. Those words struck a chord with you. You pulled her in for a big hug and cried.  
  
"You're... the only friend I have left too!" You and Ruby held each other for a long time.  
  
Out of the hundreds of students that attended Beacon during the Vytal Festival, only a quarter remained to attend the school and train for an eventual war against any evil that planned to destroy Remnant. While most of the other three quarters went back to their homes, there were quite a few that were lost in the war. These statistics remained true for students in Academies across Remnant. However, there was an exception.  
  
_You_. You were that exception. You were an exchange student, but rather than go back to Vacao, you made the necessary papers to make a full transfer to Beacon. The classes focused more in individual training since the teams that _were_ in Beacon have splintered, but you know that plans were being made for a new initiation exam, one that would establish new partnerships and eventually new teams. During your study at Beacon, you made considerations for who your partner would be.  
  
A person you promised you wouldn't leave. The only friend you have at Beacon: Ruby Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> My prediction for the finale is that it's probably gonna end in the same way Naruto's and One Piece's first halves ended, with the team going their separate ways, to further the whole "nothing is the same anymore" vibe that Volume 3 is giving so far.
> 
> And with that, I got this idea for a Ruby x Reader fanfic. The original idea was that the Reader would be a part of Team RWBY, but I instead went for the route I took.


End file.
